


Reinhardt x Lucio

by Jetred93



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Fluff, High Heels, Implied Mpreg, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Nipple Play, Omegaverse, Rimming, Smut, slick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetred93/pseuds/Jetred93
Summary: This is a commissions request!I hope who ever reads this enjoys it and I hope for the person who paid me and requested it is happy with the result***please read ending notes***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissions request!   
> I hope who ever reads this enjoys it and I hope for the person who paid me and requested it is happy with the result 
> 
> ***please read ending notes***

Lucio had his phone pressed to his ear nodding his head slightly as he waiting for his alpha to answer

   
“hey Rein, could you come to the bedroom please I really need your help” 

_“of course, is everything okay?”_

“yeah... I’ve taken my braces off to charge but I could really do with your help” 

_“okay, I’ll be right there”_

   
Lucio smiled down at his phone before placing it on the side and waited patiently for his mate to get to their room. The old man was slow at times but that just gave the omega something to tease him about

Reinhardt finally got to the bedroom slightly out of breath and opened the door. Just as he was about to ask what his mate needed help with, his jaw almost hit the floor and if you looked close enough his pupils had turned in to hearts

Lucio was laying out on the bed in a dark green corset with lacey black thrills that complimented it all around the edges and down the middle where it was hooked together. A black silk ribbon around his waist that was tied to the side in a perfect bow. As Reinhardt trailed his eyes down the omegas body, he noticed he was wearing silky black underwear that cupped his private area nicely. The alpha growled as he noticed that that wasn’t it. Black suspenders holding up see through black stockings making Lucio’s legs look long and slender, and to top it off he was wearing velvet green heels that had thin straps wrapped tightly around his ankles

The alpha turned around and quickly shut the door behind him and made a quick paced walk over to the bed 

“looks like you can move fast when you want to”

Lucio giggled as Reinhardt sat on the edge of the bed and eyed his mate up and down 

“what’s ah... ahem... what’s brought all this on?”

The alpha asked after he choked over his words. Lucio smiled at his mate as he ran his own hand down his thigh and moved his legs open before running his hand back up his thigh, over his silky underwear and up his corset until he reached his neck and moaned whilst rolling his head and arching his back 

“can’t I surprise my alpha?”

Lucio moaned out seductively making Reinhardt growl out in excitement 

“well I’m not complaining!”

The alpha smirked as he climbed up the bed and towered his mate, he leaned in close to Lucio’s face and felt the omegas breath shake. He placed his lips on the healers and ran his fingers through his braided hair as he pushed his tongue in to the omegas mouth and battled his tongue with his own.

Lucio closed his eyes and hummed as his large alpha over powered him 

The kiss was long, passionate and heated. Reinhardt removed his tongue and bit the omegas bottom lip, pulling back slightly and growling when he heard him moan out 

“I must admit. This outfit is really doing things to me, you look amazing... I’m finding it hard to resist”

“then don’t. Touch me... I’m all yours to do with what you will... alpha”

The omega breathed out as he bit his bottom lip and his beautiful brown eyes glazed over with excitement. 

With that, Reinhardt stood from the bed and removed his tight grey top which was complimenting his muscles nicely. The sight of the alphas large toned torso made slick stain the black silky underwear Lucio was trying to keep nice, but Reinhardt’s body did strange things to him in more ways than one. 

Lucio continued to watch as the alpha undone his belt and remove it as he slowly pulled down his trousers and left them in a messy pile on the floor. 

Left stood in just his boxers and a massive tent forming and twitching through the fabric was making Lucio crave the alpha even more as he stared at his mates erection. He bit his bottom lip so hard he could have sworn that it will bruise later when Rein pulled his boxers down exposing his extremely well-hung erection, twitching and wanting to enter him. The omega knew all of his alphas signs

Reinhardt would stumble over his words, mumble, sweat, tense and twitch whenever he wanted a piece of his omega, and it just so happens he was doing all of the above. 

Sweat began to form across Reinhardt’s brow and his chest went a shade of red as it began to tense where his inner alpha was trying to break free and make the omega his. As he stepped towards the bed, he couldn’t speak properly because of how stunning Lucio looked sprawled out wearing lingerie.  

As the alpha climbed on to the bed and leaned up against the bed frame, he wrapped his massive hands around the omegas small waist and lifted him from the mattress and sat him on his lap with his legs either side of him. Lucio smiled at his mate as he straddled him 

“sometimes I’m glad I can't feel from my thighs down”

The omega admitted as he placed his arms on either of Reinhardt’s shoulders and wrapped them around his neck 

“whys that?”

Reinhardt frowned slightly 

“well, with how far my legs have to stretch to wrap around you would be impossible if I could feel them. Not only that but also... the amount of positions you put me in... I would break”

Lucio smiled seductively at his mate. The alpha growled in response 

“well... how about I get you in some of them positions, right after I’ve kissed all over your beautifully dark skin”

Reinhardt leaned in and kissed up the omegas neck making him shiver and roll his head to the side. 

The alpha removed his hands from Lucio’s waist and began opening the hooks and eyes that ran down the front of the corset. As he opened one at a time the thick green fabric fell from the omegas skin exposing his very toned but slender body. Reinhardt growled as Lucio’s nipples became on show and before un hooking the rest he placed his thumb on either of the dark nubs with his fingers wrapping around the omegas back slightly as he ran small circles making the nipples harden 

“hnnnn... Rein... stop... I’m weak”

Reinhardt smirked as he knew that nipple play was one of Lucio’s biggest weaknesses. However, the alpha wanted to long this moment out and really appreciate being with his mate right now so he removed his thumbs from the sensitive nubs and continued to unhook the corset until it was fully open and fell from the omegas body. Lucio still had his arms wrapped around the alphas neck and watched as the alpha admired his body 

“hold tight”

Reinhardt smiled as he wrapped one arm around the omegas body and shifted them in to a different position. He laid Lucio down on his back and towered over him 

“now let me just admire your body”

The alpha spoke as he placed a soft kiss on Lucio’s forehead. The omega smiled and a slight blush appeared on his cheek bones as the alpha ran his large hands over the top of his chest and down his stomach and sides. Reinhardt hummed at the feeling of his mates soft skin and slender yet muscly body beneath him. 

The alpha leaned in and placed small kisses up the omegas stomach, over his peck, chest and up his neck. Lucio hummed as his alphas scent was intoxicating him and he wanted to be touched more. He moved his neck to the side and hummed in pleasure which changed to a slight gasp as Reinhardt began to suck in to the crook, the omegas body shivered as he felt the bruise form between the alphas lips and moaned out lifting his chest high enough to press up against his mates. 

Lucio could feel through the alphas chest that he was inwardly growling and that turned him on further

“Rein... touch me”

The omega whispered as he lowered his back to the bed. Reinhardt pulled away with a growl and smiled lovingly at his mate 

“I’m not done worshiping what I have in front of me”

The alpha spoke softly as he sat back and slowly ran his hand over Lucio’s erection through the silk underwear. The omega bit his lip and burrowed his eyebrows thanking the sound of music that he could feel his alphas touch since they bonded. 

“if I remove the underwear and suspenders... will the stockings fall down?”

Reinhardt asked curiously. Lucio smiled at his mate softly 

“no... it’s actually a pointless piece on me”

“what do you mean?”

“well... the suspenders keep the stockings up whilst you walk around...” 

Lucio explained to his mate with slight sadness in his eyes. Reinhardt rubbed both his hands up the omegas thighs 

“well, I don’t believe they were pointless”

The alpha smiled making Lucio frown confused 

“but--”

“they aren't pointless because you are absolutely killing it wearing them. Your legs, whether you can walk or not are stunning and you just added something to them to turn me on even more”

The alpha interrupted his mate with what he believed to be a fair point. Lucio looked at the older with a loving smile and laughed through his nose as he looked down in embarrassment

“the first time you found out I couldn’t walk without my braces I was so nervous that... that you would see me as a burden...” 

Lucio admitted still looking down and now at his legs which were either side of his mate

“but... you never judged me. You even came to my rescue when you heard they had run out of charge. I wonder to myself how I ever deserved a partner like you”

The omega added shyly. Reinhardt grabbed his mates hands and held them close together as he looked lovingly in to his eyes 

“Lucio, you would have never been a burden to me. If anything, I thought my age would have stopped us being together and yet you saw past that. As long as you have my back and keep me well... I will forever be your shield”

The ex-German crusader smiled lovingly at his mate. Lucio could feel tears prick at his eyes, he loved this man in front of him so much and felt blessed to have ever met him. 

“now, let me enjoy you while we haven't got a mission to go on” 

Reinhardt kissed Lucio’s hands before he lowered them to his sides and placed more little kisses over the omegas dark skin. As he reached the stomach, he hummed at how warm the omegas body felt and trailed further kisses down his body until he came in to contact with the silk underwear. He sat back slightly and pulled at the thin strings either side that he didn’t notice at first and it made the silky fabric full loose 

“let’s remove these shall we?”

The alpha spoke softly as he unclipped the suspenders from the stockings and removed the lingerie with one motion as it slowly revealed Lucio’s erection and the slick that trickled down his thighs. The omega breathed in a slow heavy manor as he felt even more exposed to his mate, which he wasn’t complaining about. 

Reinhardt licked his lips at the sight of the omegas manhood but distracted his attention away as he still wanted to appreciate his mates succulent body. He placed his hand under Lucio’s knee and lifted his leg up, the omega yelped excitedly as he slid further down the bed. Every little moan made the alpha more and more excited but what he was most eager for was showing his mate some passion. 

He leaned in to the omegas inner thigh and placed tiny light kisses up and down. Lucio couldn’t feel his alphas touch in that area but he moaned as he could sense the sound waves which the omega connects to on a deeper level 

The alpha admires the strength his mate has to not be able to feel his legs and yet still be a top hero that Overwatch would be lucky to have. He switched and mirrored his actions up and down the other thigh making Lucio wiggle his hips in excitement without realising. Reinhardt smirked at the omegas actions and grabbed both of his legs under the knees and pushed them in and up lifting Lucio’s hips and waist from the bed 

“these are the positions I was talking about”

Lucio smirked as Reinhardt held the omegas legs by his slender chest. He leaned his head down and licked a broad stripe over the slick leaking hole and hummed as the flavour clung to his taste bugs. 

“hnnn R... Rein... please”

The omega almost begged as he felt the alphas large tongue lap at his desperate hole. Reinhardt chuckled as he stuck his tongue out thinly and kitten licked at the twitching ring. He flicked his tongue at it so fast that Lucio’s arms flew up above his head and gripped the pillows tightly, and what drove the omega mad was that if it became too much for him, he couldn’t wiggle his way out of it, but at the same time that was something that turned him on further. It was like bondage without the ropes. Reinhardt loved to be in control of his mate in the bedroom, it made him feel powerful in his old age

The alpha began sucking on the ring and swallowing as slick leaked in to his mouth and down his throat 

“ugh! Yes! Suck me like I’m a straw!” 

Lucio screamed out as he gripped the pillows tighter. As the omega screamed Reinhardt forcefully pushed his tongue through the tight muscle and began to lap at his inner walls and slurp around the outside as he was still sucking. The omegas breathing picked up and he whimpered out as pre-cum started to trickle down his shaft 

Reinhardt pulled back and stroked up and down his painfully hard erection a couple of times before he allowed Lucio’s legs to fall flat again. 

“you taste so good!”

The alpha growled as he towered over his mate, running his fingers down the omegas arse crack until he found his wet hole and pushed his middle finger in to the second knuckle. Lucio gasped and as his mouth opened it was violated by the alphas tongue who had leaned over to capture his mate in a passionate kiss as he added another finger. Lucio moaned in to Reinhardt’s mouth while his tongue completely over powered his

The alpha pulled away and a string of drool kept them connected 

“you sweet moans, your beautiful gasps and your amazing body is doing it for me”

Reinhardt admitted as he kissed down the omegas chin, neck and chest until he reached one of his erect nipples. He wrapped his lips around the nub and began sucking and humming at the same time, all whilst fingering and stretching the omegas hole with three fingers now. Lucio gasped and held on to his mates head as he abused his weakness, the alpha felt slick gush past his fingers and felt that he was prepped enough. Before removing his fingers, he latched on to the other nipple and sucked on the nub while he pinched and twisted the previously abused. Lucio was whimpering out in pleasure with his fingers threaded through the alphas grey locks. 

Reinhard pulled himself away and removed his fingers leaving the omega feel empty. The alpha smiled at his mess of a mate before lining his erection up to the omegas ring, he pushed in ever so slowly as he knows his got an obscenely large Jr. Lucio’s eyes widened and glossed over before tears leaked and fell down his cheeks, by now it wasn’t painful to take his alphas large manhood even though he still felt his insides stretch. The tears were tears of joy that he actually gets to _feel_ his mate.

“hmmm... ah-uh! Rein! Yes! Oh please... make me yours! I want to feel... every inch!”

Lucio begged out as his alpha pushed further and further until he was fully situated. Reinhardt growled as he felt the tightness wrap around his dick and pulse at every nerve, Lucio’s breathing picked up as the alpha began thrusting back and forth slowly 

“oh god! Ah... ugh! You... hnnn... your massive clef always finds my prostate so... quick!” 

The omega all but screamed out as his upper half began shaking and his breathing hitched from pleasure. Reinhardt slowed his thrusts down and shoved his erection deep in to his mate as he towered over his body, he slowly pulled back and pushed in almost making love to his mate. Lucio’s breathing stabilized slightly apart from when the alpha brushed his sweet spot, then little gasps would escape past his lips. 

Lucio looked up at his alpha and across his chest at all the battle scars, he smiled and ran his fingers over them lightly as he was still getting thrust in to. Reinhardt looked down at the omegas fingers trailing his lines as his big brown eyes looked lovingly at them 

“what?”

Reinhardt just about grunted out as he continued thrusting his hips slowly. Lucio smiled 

“nothing... I just... Just love h... how your body carries so many memories... hnnn... memories on it. Your body is... is remarkable”

The omega struggled to get out as he felt so good. He ran his hand over the alphas toned chest before gripping tightly on his shoulder and squeezing 

“Rein... I’m... I’m!”

Lucio’s back arched from the bed, Reinhardt sat up quickly and watched as his mate shot strings of cum up his chest as his body shook. The alpha growled and pulled back slightly not wanting to knot the omega and emptied his load deep inside the younger. 

Once they both came down from their deep breathing high’s Reinhardt pulled out and slumped to the side of his mate. Lucio looked at him lovingly and grabbed his hand placing it on his stomach 

“can you feel that”

The omega asked with a blush. Reinhardt looked confused at his mate 

“what? Your skin being warm?” 

“that’s... that’s not just my skin being warm”

Lucio explained with a genuine smile but the alpha still looked at him confused 

“I... err... I don’t get it”

Reinhardt nervously laughed

“that... that’s your pup saying hello”

The alpha blushed as he stared at his mate plainly from the information, he just handed him 

“p... pup? Lucio, did... did we do it?!”

Reinhardt sat up hopeful. Lucio nodded with a happy smile 

“I’m 6 weeks pregnant” 

The omega spoke happily and Reinhardt quickly grabbed him in a tight embrace 

“yes, yes, yes! We did it! Your pregnant!” 

The alpha choked on a happy sob as he pulled back from his mate and placed his hand on the omegas stomach once again 

“hello little one, it’s daddy. I can’t wait to meet you” 

Lucio watched as his alpha fussed over his flat stomach before he looked up at the omega and smiled 

“I can’t wait to have a family with you” 

Reinhardt smiled before placing a kiss on the omegas tummy and pulled him in to another tight embrace. 


	2. Loving Up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the 2nd part to the 3 part commission requested   
> I hope you enjoy it :)

“has... has anyone seen Rein?” 

Lucio asked as he walked in to the base room where Zarya was sat discussing upcoming mission plans with  Pharah , Mei,  Hanzo and Mercy. The omega was rubbing a hand over his 6-month bump as his legs seemed a little shaky 

“Lucio, you know you should fully charge your braces before putting them on. Especially with the extra weight you are carrying”

The  omegan angel spoke as she stood from the sofa 

“I know Angela... I just... he really wants daddy’s attention and... well I do too”

Lucio blushed ever so slightly as Mercy placed a gentle hand on his bump with a soft smile 

“I understand. The last I saw of Reinhardt he was in the  cafeteria; I will go find him and in the mean time you should go back to your room, rest your legs and put the braces on charge”

The male omega nodded and turned to make a slow walk back to his room 

“is Lucio okay?”

Pharah asked concerned as she made her way over to Mercy 

“yeah, Lucio is fine but the baby wants daddy’s attention”

“I see, just like how our little one wanted my attention when you were pregnant?”

A small smile crept across  Pharah’s lips as she asked, Mercy smiled at her alpha mate 

“exactly, she will be finishing school in an hour don’t forget to pick her up” 

Mercy raised a brow at her mate

“ ahhh right  right ! I remember, don’t worry!”

Pharah quickly turned from her mate to not show the worried expression as she quickly walked off. Mercy shook her head with a smile as she made her way to the cafeteria 

Lucio finally managed to waddle to his and Reinhardt’s room before his braces started beeping indicating the charge was almost out. The omega carefully sat on the edge of the bed whilst he unclipped and removed the braces from his legs and placed them on the side to charge 

“it’s okay baby, daddy will be here soon”

As if on que the alpha came tumbling in to the room in a breathless panic, Lucio looked at his mate with a raised brow 

“what’s happened? Are you okay? Is it the baby?”

“what are you talking about?” 

Lucio asked confused as he manually lifted his legs up on to the bed and faced the panting alpha 

“Angela... she said... she said ‘Lucio needs you, it’s an emergency’ so I came as fast as I could!” 

“you mean you rushed here without her even finishing what she had to say?”

The omega chuckled in to his fist causing Reinhardt to stand up straight and look at his mate confused 

“what?... so, wait... there’s not an emergency?” 

The alpha pinched his nose as he felt like a complete idiot 

“no, there’s no emergency... unless you class your son craving your attention an emergency?” 

Within seconds after Lucio explained about their unborn pup Reinhardt was by his  mates side with one hand largely resting on the 6-month bump. Not even a moment past as the alphas palm heated from the loving warmth of his pup greeting him. 

“if you or he ever needs me I'll come running without even a second thought”

The alpha explained as he began to rub soothing circles 

“we know you would”

Lucio smiled at his mate as he leaned forward slightly so he was able to run his fingers through the alphas silver locks 

“your hairs getting quite long now” 

“do you hate it?” 

“what?! No! In fact... I think it’s sexy”

“what was that?” 

Reinhardt asked as he pulled away from a kiss he placed on the bump, Lucio blushed with his eyes widened 

“I said... in fact... it suits you” 

The omega looked away bashfully. Reinhardt looked at his mate as he  subconsciously ran his fingers through his own hair 

“if you don’t think men suit long hair... I can always cut it?”

Lucio stared at his alpha plainly and looked up as he shook his head side to side making his pony tail of dreads flap all over the place 

“yeeeeeah... long hair on men is gross”

The omega rolled his eyes. Reinhardt blushed as he literally realized his mate and most of the males he works with either have or have had long hair 

“I’m such an idiot”

The alpha placed his face in to the omegas bump in embarrassment. As he did so he felt little nudges against his forehead and heard Lucio chuckle 

“how cute! I may not be able to feel the kicks all the time but right now I think he thinks that you really are an idiot” 

The omega continued to giggle even though the pup inside him was almost doing summersaults. Time s like this Lucio wished what most parents would say was a pain and that was he wished the child inside him would kick so hard it almost hurts, because to the omega who can’t feel most things from the waist down can only feel the most powerful kicks as normal little kicks.  

“he wouldn’t be wrong, our little one needs to learn early that his dad can be a bit  dense ”

Reinhardt joked along with his mate 

“to be honest, you’re the strongest toughest alpha I know. So, I’m sure on times when you seem dense, you’ll make up for it with your strength as a man and be the best role model for him”

Lucio smiled as he ran a hand along the side of his bump as he couldn’t get to the top for his alpha still resting his head there. 

“I love this little crusader so much already... when he gets here... what am I  gonna do? I’m  gonna explode with overwhelming love and... and”

“and you will seem like a soppy loving alpha and a good dad like I know you are”

The omega smiled at his mate 

“but what if it’s the opposite... what if... what if I’m not what he wants a dad to be?”

“then I guess he will just hate you”

Lucio shrugged and Reinhardt looked at him in shock and horror 

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding! Of course, you’ll be the dad he wants, you're more amazing then you let off you know! Don’t make me write another song about you, because I will embarrass you with expressing all my love for you and--”

“okay, okay, okay! I promise to stop worry ing ” 

The German alpha sat up in authority style causing Lucio to again chuckle in to his fist

“ Rein man... that’s not right”

“ha! Well what can I say?”

The alpha began laughing along with his pregnant mate 

“can I talk to the little crusader?”

Reinhardt asked with a loving smile 

“oh my god, yes, yes of course! Go ahead” 

Lucio beamed a massive smile as he raised his top over the bump and laid back comfortably against the pillows. Reinhardt smiled at Lucio’s dark-skinned bump with light stretch marks across it as he trailed his fingers delicately over them, he followed his actions with resting on his side with his head in his hand as he continued stroking over the  mumma stripes on the omegas bump 

“hey Fynn”

Almost immediately the alpha felt little nudges under his finger tips and smiled in awe

“I’m glad you like your name, it’s German  ya know! Although it was your mum’s idea to give you a German name so I decided to give you a Brazilian middle name. I’ve been thinking about it for some time now and finally decided to go for Antonio, I am now hoping your mum likes it too”

The alpha looked up for reassurance and saw that Lucio had tears in his eyes and he nodded happily before a single tear slipped down his cheek in happiness. Reinhardt smiled and went back to staring at the bump 

“it would appear your mum likes the fact I’ve named you after his dad. I’m sorry you don’t get to meet your grandparents, but don’t you worry! You will meet a lovely yet scary at times woman called Ana and you will consider her your  nana, she will spoil you rotten and give you sweets to hype you up just to annoy your mum and myself. All jokes aside  Fynn ... I hope by the time you're old enough you never have to deal with what's happening in the world right now, I hope that the  omnic crises comes to a halt, that the wars will stop and... as your uncle will say that you live in ‘peace and tranquillity’ I’m sure you will learn to meditate and relief any anxieties and stress with two Japanese fellas and a monk--”

“I’m so  gonna tell Zen you called him a monk”

“he is a monk though...  isn't he?”

Lucio burst in to laughter at the alphas comment until he stopped  suddenly in thought 

“wait... yeah he might be??” 

The omega looked at Reinhardt confused for a split second before waving his hand to forget about it for now and to carry on talking to their pup . The alpha smiled warmly at his mate before looking back at the  dark-skinned bump 

“either way Fynn, you will be loved by many many many people who are some of the strongest most fierce people I know. You will be well protected and grow to be an amazing addition to our massive family. Daddy loves you so much and I hope you're not getting bored of my voice by now because trust me when I say this, I will talk to you every single day until the day your born... and then I’ll chew your ear off until your old enough to walk away. I can’t wait to meet you”

The alpha placed a gentle kiss on the bump right before running slow soothing circles over it with his large hand, Lucio hummed in relaxation with closed eyes and was stunned when he felt warm lips press against his own, his eyes widened and soon relaxed as he embraced the loving moment with his mate

Soft lips pressed against each other forming a perfect pattern and rhythm as the kiss became deeper, more passionate and loving. Lucio placed his hand on the side of the alphas face and hummed in delight as Reinhardt pushed his tongue through the puzzle piece lips and circled laps around the omegas tongue 

“ hnnnn Rein...”

Lucio spoke with a blushed face as he pulled away from the heated moment 

“sorry, shall I stop?” 

Reinhardt asked through half lidded eyes 

“n... no, carry on”

The omega spoke as he pulled at the bottom of his top and removed it up and over his head, he through it to the floor and turned his naked upper half towards the large alpha wrapping his arms around the  olders neck before he placed his lips back against Reinhardt’s. The alpha wrapped his right arm behind Lucio and placed his left hand on the other side of him so he could tower over the omega and lower him on to his back carefully 

Now with Reinhardt hovering over Lucio the omega felt loved and even more turned on to have such a large alpha for a mate, one that is like a ferocious man eating giant on the battle field who not a single soul would want to mess with, as well as a man who would protect, love, dote and care for his mate and pup. 

Lucio shivered under his mate as he felt the alphas warm breath against his neck right before the soft tingling sensation of lips trailing down to his collar bone. The omegas head tilted back in ecstasy as he loved to be embraced by his mate, especially now since they bonded, he can feel the connection between them, the intrusion inside him and the heat from the passion and love course through his very core. 

“are you comfortable?”

Reinhardt asked as he pulled back to look his mate lovingly in the eyes 

“of course”

Lucio smiled 

“then shall we?”

The alpha smirked as he tugged slightly at the  omegas bottoms

“ hnnn yes... take me... alpha” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it   
> I am currently taking requests for commission one shots   
> Cheap prices and open to write everything and anything, including any fandom and your OC's if you wish   
> For more information please check out my tumblr page jetred93   
> or if you don't use tumblr i also have a twitter that you can DM me on which is @HaikyuuTrash11   
> i hope to hear from you   
> thank you for reading!   
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it   
> I am currently taking requests for commision one shots   
> Cheap prices and open to write everything and anything, including any fandom and your OC's if you wish   
> For more information please check out my tumblr page jetred93   
> or if you dont use tumblr i also have a twitter that you can DM me on which is @HaikyuuTrash11   
> i hope to hear from you   
> thank you for reading!   
> <3


End file.
